America's rival for England
by Thousnelda
Summary: While watching a documentary, America thinks back to his last years as an English Colony and how he thought Canada was replacing him. Some historical and pre-Revolutionary war angst. Please read and review.
1. first impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**I'm going under the assumption that something similar to this has probably been done, but hope you like it anyways! Also for reference, the entire thing is in America's point of view.**

_**Italics = **_**what America is remembering (flash back).**

Chapter one: first impressions

"Man, nine hundred and sixty channels and still nothing to watch," I moaned while flipping through the channels; looking for something to watch. As I did this, I came across a documentary that was going over the 1700s at my home. Despite what someone might tell you, I actually do like documentaries; especially when they're about myself. So I left it on and watched. At that moment, it was talking about my bro and neighbor to the north; Canada.

"Man, we were just kids back then," I laughed and said to myself, "hard to believe how fast that went."

* * *

"_Hey America, get over here!" England called to me. Wondering what it was, I rushed over to him and saw that he was not alone._ _Next to him stood a little kid who was about my age, with hair that looked a little like mine at the top with a long curly hair, bluish-purple eyes, a little toy bear, and an outfit that looked a lot like mine._

_As I looked at him, I began to circle him as he began to mumble something and called himself English Canada. When I heard this I was a little confused. Sure I had heard of a place called Canada, but I had always thought that Canada was France's; so why was he calling himself England's? I thought that only I was England's, so why was he even here? While I thought about this, I began to feel a little uneasy in my stomach._

_As quickly as I began to look him over, I turned away from him to England and said that I was hungry. He then smiled down at me like he always would and we walked to the kitchen so he could make me lunch._

_While I watched England cook from my chair, I asked him, "Mr. England, how long is that Canada guy staying?"_

"_Why do you ask America?" England asked while frowning a little at me._

"_Just curious," I quickly responded, not wanting to worry him._

"_Not for too long sadly, that Frog is picking him up later this week. But hopefully soon I can have the two of you all to myself," England answered, patting my head during the last part._

_Soon my lunch was ready and Canada had joined me at the table. England then placed two plates in front of us and said to me, "In the mean time you be nice to him. Think of it as some time to play with someone your own age." _

_I nodded to him to show I understood and watched as he gave me a relieved smile. I then tried to think of things in a better light. It was true that I tended to get lonely here by myself when England was away at his own home or pirating or whatever, so maybe having someone I knew who I could play with would be fun._

* * *

The channel then went to commercial, pulling me out of what I was thinking. Sighing, I got up to grab a coke from the frig, returned and sat back down. As I did this, I thought about how it took a while for me and Canada to finally become the friends that we wanted to become.

**So what do you think? Please review~**


	2. here to stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Chapter two: here to stay

The commercials had ended and the documentary had begun again. Now it was talking about the French and Indian Wars. Thinking back to it, I guess that war was inevitable, what with both England and France wanting Canada and me to expand westward. Not that I would say there was anything wrong with that. As it is, I think it was just the kind of event England was looking for back then. It was after that war however that things began to take a turn with me, England and Canada.

* * *

_ Several years had passed; several years of helping England fight France and Canada so that I could continue making England happy and gathering land for us. And just like England said, the two of us beat France and Canada! England was so happy after France surrendered, the only thing that seemed to sour his mood for the days following it was if someone brought up the fact that he was bankrupt._

_ That, however, did not bother me, the fact that he was for most of the time happy was enough for me; or so I thought. Then shortly after France surrendered, England had to leave for several days. I was not too worried about this; after all, it was not too rare for him to disappear. Then England finally returned, but with Canada._

_ When I saw Canada I was a little surprised. Yes, most if not all of the fighting that I did was against Canada, so was that why he was here. Or was he simply here to visit again like last time?_

_ Figuring that now that the war was over we could be friends again, I greeted them and said, "Hi England, Canada. How long are you here this time, Canada?"_

_ To my question I watched as England's face seemed to light up while Canada seemed to look sadder. England then said, "Well America, because I beat France he gave me Canada as part of the surrender. Now I have all of North America! Isn't that wonderful?"_

_ I gave a wide smile and agreed. After this, I allowed the two of them to enter and England began to make supper. He then turned to me and told me to show Canada to the room he would have; the spare room next to the room England used. I was a little surprised at first by this. Last time he visited we shared the same room, but then I thought that maybe he was getting his own room now because he'd be staying here longer. But the room he was supposed to get was bigger than my room, and isn't it my house? Shouldn't he have the smaller room away from England?_

_ England saw me stand there thinking all of this over and said, "Well, go show him to his room. If I have to do it myself, then you can bet on your supper being delayed."_

_ Pouting, I chucked Canada's single suitcase into its owner's arms and dragged him to the spare room. Once we were in the room, I watched as Canada slowly laid his bag on the bed and began to open it. The first thing he pulled out was his toy bear, which he instantly began to hug; muttering something softly in what I guessed was supposed to be French._

_ "Um…do you want to play a game?" I asked him awkwardly after a few moments of silence. My question caused him to pause and looked at me for a moment before slowly shaking his head. _

_ Thinking that he may just be tired from the trip, I decided to leave him to unpack and left to rejoin England in the kitchen. Soon supper was ready and England called Canada down for supper. He did not respond however, so a couple moments later England went up the stairs to get him._

_ He was gone for several minutes, leaving me to simply sit at the table and watch as the food went cold and hear my stomach grumble. Wondering what in the world was keeping them, I was about to get up and find them when they returned and sat down. After a quick prayer the three of us were finally able to eat._

* * *

"Hmm…all this thinking about food is making me hungry," I thought aloud after hearing my stomach growl. Seeing that the show was about to go to commercial, I decided to get up and make myself a cold cut sandwich. After making the sandwich and throwing a couple handfuls of chips on a plate, I sat down and began to flip through the channel menu to see if there was anything else interesting to watch. Sadly there was nothing, so I returned to the documentary and began to eat my snack.

**So for today's history review for those curious:**

** The French and Indian war started in 1753 when French-Canadian troops and English (Americans) met in current day Ohio; a territory both sides claimed as their own. Due to this, the two sides declared war on eachother starting the French and Indian war in North America and adding to the Seven year's war elseware.**

** During the war the English sent men to aid the Americans, who were looked down upon as country hicks, and came up with a plan to win the war. The plan was successful, and on February 10****th**** 1763 the Treaty of Paris is signed; ending the war between France and England. As part of the treaty, France was able to keep their territory in the Caribbean where they had wealthy sugar plantations and gave up its claim to Canada.**

**As always, please review~**


	3. I thought you'd like that

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three: I thought you'd like that

The documentary was back, done now with the French and Indian war and beginning to go over all that crap that caused me to revolt. At that exact moment it was going over the first thing England did that pissed me off, which as this documentary has already done twice caused me to think back.

* * *

_Canada had been staying with England and I for several weeks and I had to admit that I was not enjoying it like I thought I would. When he came I thought that he would be like a cool playmate or something. Instead he spent most of his days with England being taught how to speak English 'properly' or in his room with his stupid bear. It's not fair that England spends more attention to Canada, just because he's new. I thought I was supposed to be his favorite little brother._

_ Then one night there was a big storm and I couldn't fall asleep, so like any other night like this I went to find England. He wasn't in his bedroom however, or the kitchen, living room or bathroom. I was becoming really nervous at this point. What if something happened to him and he needed my help?_

_ As I was passing Canada's room to re-check his room, however, I heard him. Cracking open the door to Canada's room so I could see inside, I found England sitting on the bed hugging a crying Canada. As he cried, Canada began to blubber out something in French; and England didn't even act like he cared. I remembered when I was a little younger France tried teaching me his language and when I tried it out on England he went ballistic. Why wasn't he going ballistic on Canada? It was totally unfair!_

_ No longer wanting to admit that I wanted England to comfort me, I went back to my room and tried to fall asleep. I don't really remember falling asleep or waking up that night._

_ The next day I decided to get out of the house and help a party expand my territory westward. I guess I figured that if expanding my territory made England happy, then he'd want to spend more time with me. It ended up being a disaster however, when a band of Indians caught up with us. Not wanting us to kick them even more westward, they began to attack us._

_ Someone must have told England where I had gone, because shortly after they began to get aggressive he and several of his troops came and forced the Indians back. At first I thought that maybe he was just curious as to what I was doing, but then it turned out that he was actually angry with me._

_ "Just what the bloody hell were you thinking?" he yelled at me on our way home._

_ "…Sorry Mr. England," I responded, dragging my feet slightly. Every other time I did something like this he wasn't angry, so why was he now? He simply shook his head in aggravation and muttered how he couldn't leave me alone for a couple hours. _

_ When we got home he told me that I was not to go exploring anymore and that he would be staying here to make sure that that happened. I was actually a little happy that he would be staying here longer, but at the same time angry that I wasn't suppose to go exploring anymore. Little did I know at the time that this would only be the first thing he did in the following years to piss me off._

* * *

My cell phone began to ring, once again pulling me from my thoughts. Checking to see who it was, I saw that the caller was England. So I answered with, "Hey Iggy, I was just thinking about you!"

"Do I even want to know why you were thinking about me?" he began, "Never mind, I just wanted to remind you of the meeting tomorrow. Also for once in your life be early, maybe then we can get something done in the allotted time."

"Okay, we'll see how that works," I said, mentally reminding myself to forget about this conversation later.

"Right, well then bye," he said and quickly hung up before I could say anything else. This caused me to pout at the phone before deciding to call him back.

After several moments of letting the phone ring, England picked up and asked with a slight groan, "What now?"

"Bye, Iggy!" I chirped and hung up.

**Today's history review**

**In 1763 British troops are used to defeat a band of Native Americans, leading to King George III to sign the Proclamation of 1763 on October 7****th****. This Proclamation pretty much told the Colonies that they were not allowed to colonize west of the Allegheny Mountains and had more troops sent to America to uphold future laws.**

**As always, please review~**


	4. Are you sure that's alright?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Sorry for not updating in a while, my week decided to get busy in a good way. Anyways… hope you enjoy~**

Chapter four: are you sure that's alright?

After placing the phone down, I re-adjusted myself on the couch and went back to the documentary that I was not really paying attention to. It had just gone to commercial, so I decided to see if there was anything else on. Sadly, there was still nothing.

"Man, I totally cannot believe that this is the only thing on that's good. What is this, show things that are either stupid or depress me day?" I complained to no one in particular. I then returned to the documentary and allowed myself to go back to thinking of the past.

* * *

_It was Sunday morning, and like any other Sunday when England was home I was getting ready for church. About one month had passed since the incident with the Indians, and since then England had been a lot stricter with me than usual. This in turn had caused me to be as good as I could; which had proved to be harder for me lately._

_ Soon England and I were ready for church and was waiting for the person who took Canada to church to arrive. I wasn't really sure why Canada had to go to a different church, it just seemed odd to me. Soon enough however, the older man came to take Canada, and we watched as the two of them walked off to their mass. Only once they were gone did the two of us begin the walk to our church._

_ On the way there, I decided to ask England why Canada didn't go to the same place as us. In response, England answered, "Well, it's because like most of the civilized people in his land he's Catholic."_

_ "He's what?" I asked in shock. Sure, there was one colony that was made for Catholics in my home, but the vast majority of the people at my place were protestant; a large number of those protestant belonging to the Church of England. The few Catholics that were in my colonies were also not really that liked by their protestant neighbors either. Some of the people in my northern colonies had even tried to teach me to hate them over the years. I guess the fact that for several months I had been living with one without knowing it startled me. _

_ "So when is he going to convert?" I asked, silently hoping for an answer that he would be converting soon._

_ Instead of the answer I wanted England answered, "Well, my boss and I had been thinking about that and we decided that it would be easier to just let him and his people stay Catholic if they so choose."_

_ "What?" I asked again in disbelief. Something being easier was not an excuse I wanted to hear. I guess it just seemed weird to me, I mean why was he always being so lenient with Canada? Besides, I thought that his people didn't like Catholics that much either, so why?_

_ Before I could ask him these questions, we reached our church and rushed to our seats for mass. When we got home, Canada was already there reading some book which England praised him for. What's the big deal, I could read a book too if I wanted. _

_ For the rest of that day and several to follow, I simply stayed away from Canada, no longer sure what to think of him._

* * *

I sighed, man I couldn't really believe how I acted like that. Nowadays I'm supposed to stand for freedom of religion- it's even in my bill of rights- yet as a kid I sure didn't act like that was a priority. Ah well, it was in my past and I like to think that I'm better then that now. Thinking about all of this was making me feel a little anxious, so I decided to get up, stretch, and walk to the bathroom. Maybe washing my face would help me to stop thinking of all this.

**So for today's history:**

** Like in France at the time, a large amount of the French-Canadians were Catholic. Also like in England at the time, most of the 13 colonies were protestant; with Maryland being the only one exclusively set up for Catholics (it soon then became a safe place for all religions that believed in one god [aka Catholics, all protestants and I believe Jews were also allowed there]).**

** When the protestant colonies in the north heard that their northern neighbors in Canada were staying Catholic a lot of people became angry (or so my US history teacher told us). This isn't too unimagionable when you think about how a lot of protestants still dislike Catholics, to the point where that was a big issue for John F Kennedy (the first catholic president) to overcome in his election.**

** Quick quiz: why did the Church of England start? Tell me the correct answer in a review and receive a cookie XD**

**As always, please review~**


	5. It's not fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**I got a review saying that there was a mistake in the history review, so I decided to look into it and edit it so that it was correct. Sorry for any confusion those who wanted a new chapter (I'm working on it)**

Chapter five: It's Not Fair!

After washing my face, I returned to the couch just in time for the documentary to start again. Now they were talking about the first several taxes passed and the anger my people felt. Like always, I began to think back.

* * *

_A couple years had passed since the incident which stopped me from expanding westward, and both me and my people were even unhappier with England. Since then all he ever seems to talk about is how I owe him money. Because of this he and his boss have passed so many taxes on practically everything. There's a tax on sugar, on newspapers, on cards, on drinks; pretty much if you want it he's tried to tax it. What's he going to tax next, air?_

_ It's not even really the fact that we have to pay taxes, we know that we owe money, but I guess we would just like to handle it ourselves instead of being treated like children. I'm not a little kid anymore. Hell, last I checked I'm taller than him! Even so, he and his troops still keep treating my people like second rate citizens; it's infuriating! Along with this his troops stay without permission at my people's places for free._

_ Deciding to get some fresh air, I decided to go for a walk late one cold, March night. Earlier that night, England and I had another fight; lately that's all we've been doing. Tonight he ended the fight by saying, "Why can't you just be a good boy like your brother Canada and pay the bloody taxes instead of being a brat?"_

_ When he said this I got so angry with him that I couldn't think of a comeback. Instead I simply stormed out the door, purposefully bumping into Canada; who had been watching the whole event. It was not much later at night, and I was about to slowly go home when I noticed a couple of guys walk into a group of English soldiers._

_ The two groups then began to argue, as more of my people joined the original guys in yelling at the soldiers. Before I knew what was going on, I had joined the group which was becoming a riot. Ahead of us I could see England join with the soldiers and their troop leader._

_ The troop leader guy yelled at us to disperse, and in response one of the other rioters threw a ball of ice at him. The leader then ordered the soldiers to prepare to fire, what I was assuming would be above our heads. _

_ "Fire!" someone yelled, followed by the loud bang of several guns. Instead of the bullets going above our heads, however, they went into the crowd._

_ The next several minutes were utter chaos as people ran out of the crowd to the safety of building or to pick up the people who were shout, all of them yelling and screaming. I was shocked to say the least, falling to my knees and looking as all of this happened. Never would I have thought England would do this, I mean I thought that my people were still his people._

_ England then noticed me and ran over to me. When he reached me, he frowned and looked me over. A moment later he pulled me up by the arm and yelled at me, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?"_

_ Before I could respond he continued by pushing me in the direction of my house and said, "Get your arse back home now!" After this he continued to forcibly take me home, all the while complaining about how he now had a mess to take care of._

_ In only a matter of days later news of the riot had been spread throughout the colonies, going under the name "The Boston Massacre" and adding even more anger for my people towards England. This anger was brought on even more to the fact that many people felt the soldiers were not punished enough._

* * *

I stopped thinking about all of that again when I felt a pain in my hands. Wondering what it was, I looked at my hands to see that I was clutching them into fists to the point of my fingers turning white. When I saw this, I released them and shook them until the blood flow returned. I guess I didn't realize how all of this thinking was making me angry.

**So today's history review:**

**To help pay for the money the British empire spent during the French and Indian war, England tried several taxes along with having it so the colonies could only import their products. The colonies however did not like this, feeling that they should have the right to tax themselves, and in response smuggled goods (which is how several of our founding fathers got rich), boycotted goods, tar and feathered tax collectors, and other things.**

**The Boston Massacre occurred on March 5****th****, 1770 when British troops were supposed to control a colonial riot. Due to the rioters throwing rocks, snow and ice along with yelling from both sides, there was a great amount of confusion. This lead several troops to believe they heard fire and fired into the crowd. The shots killed five and injured several people, leading to other colonists who heard of this even beginning to distrust the soldiers who were supposed to "Protect them." **

**Many colonists wanted to have the troops who shot tried in Boston, several lawyers even believing that the soldiers had a decent case for innocence and had the right to a fair trial. In the end they were tried with two being tried for manslaughter and the others acquitted. The two who were convicted however did not receive a large punishment; only getting a branding.**

**As always, please review~**


	6. an American tea party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or characters**

Chapter six: an American Tea Party

"I know, maybe a movie will take my mind off of all this," I said aloud while getting off the couch. Once off the couch I rushed up to where I kept all of my movies and began to look through them for something that sounded good. Sadly, none of my movies sounded that good at that moment. None! And I have more movies than anyone I know. Why is it that this documentary is the only thing that's good on?

Sighing I slouched back onto my couch and stared at the TV screen. They were now done with the Boston Massacre and were going ahead.

* * *

_It had been a couple weeks since the Boston Massacre, and I guess I was still feeling the effects of it. I just could not help but feel a certain distrust for England. He must have picked up on this, because shortly after the event he and his boss got rid of most of the taxes. This was a bit of a relief for my people, and it did allow things to begin to calm down. But that didn't last too long._

_Several years after the taxes were taken back, the king decided that he would pay for my governors and judges. At first someone may think that that is not so bad, but all it accomplished was restarting all of those ill feelings again; especially in Boston._

_It did not take too long for these ill feelings to spill over again. Before I knew it, I had been talked into joining a group against England. I was not so sure why I had joined, sure I didn't like everything that was going on and I was still a bit upset about everything that had been happening since the French and Indian war, but I guess that it just seemed right. Maybe that's why I saw no problem becoming one of the leaders. _

_One winter the group came up with an idea to show that we were still angry with them, and I was even able to come up with a great plan to show this. The following night we all decided to sneak onto one of England's precious ships full of tea. Then, in a twist to keep people from knowing it was us we decided to dress as Indians. I had even spent a large portion of that day making a headdress for the raid._

_Then the night came and we went to the ship. For three hours we dropped crate after crate of tea into the bay. I honestly didn't know what felt better; the thrill of doing something that I could easily get in a lot of trouble for or the adrenaline from just doing it. _

_It was late at night when we were done, so I had to sneak back into the house without waking England or Canada up. Tired from the adrenaline rush, I simply threw my disguise in my dresser and went to sleep extremely happy with myself._

_ The next morning I awoke to find the house quiet, but not the kind of quiet like no one else was there. Slowly, I got dressed and went down to the living room to find England sitting there; calmly sipping his morning cup of tea and thinking. Not thinking that he noticed I was there, I shrugged and made my way towards the kitchen._

"_Sit down, America," England said sternly as I was about to leave the room. I paused before sitting, a bad feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. Could he have known about what I did last night?_

_ Deciding to try playing it cool, I sat down and asked him with my signature smile, "Morning England, what's up?"_

_ "Where were you last night?" he asked instead of answering my question._

_ "Well…I was with some friends for a little while. Then I came home and went to bed," I answered, deciding that it would be best to not lie at that moment._

_ "What were you doing with them?" He asked._

_ "Oh, nothing much. Just fooling around," I said, trying to keep my voice sounding normal._

_ "Is that so," He began while reaching for something next to him. It turned out that he was reaching for the morning's paper, which he threw at me and asked, "So then I suppose this act of lawbreaking is just 'fooling around?'"_

_I could feel my smile go down as I saw on the front page and the article about my group's stunt. Normally I would be more than happy with this, but I guess the scary/angry glare England was giving me was freaking me out. I can't think of any other time he looked at me like that._

_Before I could give any kind of answer, England continued by looking over to a doorway and said, "Before you start some idiotic excuse, Canada, give me what you found."_

_I looked at Canada to notice that he was holding the costume I made. When I saw this, I was at first in shock that he found it. At last I asked, "W-where did you get that?"_

"_I found it in your room this morning, you forgot to close the door," he said softly._

"_So let me ask you, why do you have the same costume that the people who were destroying my tea wore?" England asked while glaring down at me._

"_Uh…," was all I could say, his glare of fury taking away all other words._

_England then leaned closer to me and whispered, "You were part of that group last night, weren't you?"_

_Still unable to speak due to his glare, all I could do was nod. This caused him to give me a disappointed sigh before grabbing me by the ear. He then yelled at me, "I was nice to you the last time you acted out, I was hoping that you would have learned from that little business a few years ago. But obviously you did not, so now I will make sure you learn a lesson."_

_Once he said this, he dragged me back up to my room, closed and locked the door, and shouted, "you will stay in here until I am able to think of a proper punishment you little law-breaker!"_

* * *

I paused for several minutes; thinking at all of this until a new idea came to me. At last I shouted out excitedly, "I know, video games!"

**So for today's history review:**

**Shortly after the Boston Massacre, the king repealed all of the taxes in America except for the tea tax, along with leaving the colonies alone for several years. He then decided a few years later that he would pay the wages of all the governors and judges in the American colonies. The colonists in response, especially the northern colonies, thought that the judges and governors would be biased and therefore opposed the idea.**

**Around that time an activist group called the Sons of Liberty was formed to oppose the king's ideas. They were seen as the group responsible for the Boston Tea party on December 16****th****, 1773. In three hours the group dumped about 45 tons of tea.**

**After this happened, England was furious; making Boston repay for the tea and started a series of acts known as the intolerable acts.**

**I've noticed that the last two chapters have not had much Canada in it, so the next one will (hopefully).**

**As always, please review~**


	7. One step too far

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter seven: one step too far

Rushing over to look at my video game collection, I began to look through them for something that sounded good. After a few moments of looking, I found one game that sounded good, so I began to start it only to have the yearning to play it disappear as it loaded.

Giving out a loud moan, I turned the television back to normal and back to the documentary. Lying down on my couch, I went back to watching the show and slipped into my thoughts.

* * *

_ I was angry at England. At England, his boss, Canada; they were all a bunch of butt-head's. None of them cared about me; especially England. Why else would he have made all of those stupid rules to punish me recently?_

_ The first thing he did was shut down the port until me and the town's people paid back for all that tea. How are we supposed to pay it back if the town can't make any more money? Not only that, but now all the government officials in the colony were going to be appointed by the king. Then for a new law in all of the colonies, any soldier can have his trial moved to a different colony; or back in England if he so chose. This friend of mine put this act in a good way by saying that now a British soldier could do whatever they wanted and escape justice. It's not fair, they're way going overboard._

_ Along with all of these new rules that effect my colonies, England's decided that I'm not allowed to leave the house unless with him. He's practically treating me even more like a little kid! Why couldn't he realize that these acts didn't want to make me be a 'good little colony?' If anything all of this simply made more of my people angry._

_ The worst part however was all of the leniencies he had been giving to Canada. I thought that he was just being nice to him before, but this is ridiculous! Not only did England's boss put into law that Canada and his people can continue being Catholic and speaking French (at least while not to England's face), but he gave him even more room. It's my house; I should be the one getting more room!_

_ All of this was just too much to deal with at the time, so one night when I knew there would be an important meeting for my colonies I sneaked out of the house. Or at least that was the plan until I bumped into Canada. _

_ After I bumped into him I sighed, glad that it wasn't England. Canada then looked at me for a moment, and after seeing that I was dressed to go outside asked what I was up to._

_ Not really sure that I could trust him with the truth; I decided to tell him, "That's none of your business. See ya later."_

_ Before I could leave however, he grabbed at my wrist and said in his whispery voice, "Are you crazy? If England catches you leaving without his permission you'll be in big trouble!"_

_ I roughly tugged my wrist away and replied with a glare, "Well he'll only find out if someone tells him now won't he."_

_ "If someone…you mean like with the tea party thing? America, I didn't mean to get you in trouble; it just sort of happened. You gotta believe me on that," Canada said trying to justify himself._

_ "Is that like how I should believe you haven't been enjoying all the positive attention England has been giving you?" I asked snidely._

_ "Wha-um…well," Canada began, only to have me stop him by saying, "Look, how I see it you're either with me against England or against me. So which is it?"_

_ He did not give me a fast enough response, so I turned around from him and once again began to leave the hall. As I walked away he whispered, "Why do those have to be my only options?"_

_ The meeting that I was going to was big, really big. There were people from all of the colonies that made me; all of them there to talk over the recent acts and what to do about them. It was obvious that none of them were happy about the things which were going on in Massachusetts, and even came up with a plan incase England and his boss decided to be even bigger jerks._

_ By the end of the meeting, it was really late and I ended up having to run home. When I reached my house, I creaked open the door as quietly as I could and tip-toed my way to my bedroom. On my way however, I noticed a light coming towards me._

_ Then I heard England asked me, "America? What are you doing up at this bloody hour?"_

_ I wasn't expecting England to still be awake, so I decided to ask him why he was still up. To this he replied, "I had some work to do…why are you in your day clothes?"_

_Without giving myself any time to think I replied, "I went out for a walk. I, uh, had to clear my head before I could fall asleep."_

_ "You know I told you not to leave without my permission," England said with a frown; far too tired to give me a proper scolding at disobeying one of his requests._

_ "I thought you were asleep and didn't want to wake you," I said while giving him the most innocent look I could._

_ He smiled at this and said, "I see, you are learning something about being considerate. Soon you'll be a good colony too, I just know it."_

_ When he said this I could feel my smile drop and my fists clench into fists. It was that last sentence that got to me, the way he said it mostly. Especially since he had to add in the 'too.'_

_ At last I glared at him and asked with anger heavy on each word, "Too? You mean like Canada."_

_ He looked at me shocked when I said this, but I left before he could try to explain himself. I guess I wasn't in the mood to listen to him deny what was obvious; he did like Canada more._

* * *

Giving out a sad sigh, I sat back up and looked at the clock. It had been an hour and the documentary was almost half way done; sadly it was a two hour one.

"Maybe I'll be able to stop thinking about it after the documentary is over," I mumbled to myself.

**So for today's history review:**

**There were five acts the English passed shortly after the Boston tea party, which were known as the intolerable acts to the colonists. These acts included the Boston Port Act, the Massachusetts Government act, the Administration of justice Act, the Quartering act, and the Quebec act. The friend that America was talking about with these acts was George Washington, who felt strongly against the Administration of justice act and referred to it as the "Murder Act." **

**The meeting referred to that America went to was the first continental congress. Here the colonies agreed to boycott the English good and stop exporting to them if the intolerable acts were not reversed within the year. Along with this the other colonies agreed to support Massachusetts if the English attacked them.**

**As always, please review~**


	8. The shot heard round the world

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 8: the shot heard round the world

Waiting for the documentary to come back, I came up with the great idea of doing some work and using it as background noise. So I grabbed the folder for tomorrow's meeting and sat back down with the folder on my coffee table. By the time the show was back, I was all set to do some work, but even so I ended up thinking back.

* * *

_"America, I think we should have a talk," England began one morning after the meeting._

_"There's nothing to talk about," I said while making my way away from him. There really wasn't anything to say, I already knew what he would say. He would try to lie about liking Canada more then try to convince me to be 'good.' I knew the truth however; he didn't care about me at all, at least not anymore._

_Due to this, I saw nothing wrong with continuing to help the resistance movement. So whenever I heard that a meeting was to be held, I made sure that I would be there. I didn't even care anymore if England or Canada found out I was leaving practically every night. As it is, I have to admit that I found it odd that Canada hadn't ratted me out yet._

_England living in my house did make it a lot easier for my group in one regard. Thanks to him seeing nothing wrong with talking or writing to his troops' generals around the house it was really easy to spy on him. Because of this I was able to tell my group a while in advance that England was going to send troops to destroy all of the weapons and ammo we had acquired._

_So on the day we knew the English were going to go to Concord, I joined a group of minutemen to attack them at their beginning. As I figured England was not there at that time, but it was still pretty enthralling when we started attacking them. They however fired back and caused us to retreat._

_Deciding that it was not too late, we raced ahead of the English troops and got to Concord, the town where our supplies were, before them. When we got there, we were able to call for reinforcements to help, but we were too late to save all of the supplies. Luckily however what was left was mainly food and some first aid stuff, so we could replace it relatively easily. When we saw the smoke from the building, we all rushed over to see the English not only over there but also tearing the bridge separating us._

_It did not take long for both my side and the other to start firing again, ending when the English went on their way back to Boston. They probably thought that that would be the last they saw of us, man were they wrong!_

_Quickly crossing from another bridge, we followed them in the forest and casually picked off their end. By the time that we reached Lexington, we could tell that the others were tired of us and my group felt like we were the greatest things there were. Then when we saw the town square I noticed that England was there with a large group of fresh soldiers._

_We were able to get passed them, but we were delayed too much to continue attacking them on their way to Boston. I didn't think England saw me, but when I reached home I began to worry about it._

_England was there before me, waiting for me to return in his study. When I entered the house, Canada met me and told me that England wanted to see me._

_"Whatever, I'll see him later," I said starting on my way to my room. Canada grabbed at me however and said, "America, he's really upset about what you and your group did. Please talk to him."_

_I sighed and told him that I would, and slowly made my way to his study. In his study I found him writing something. Making sure that he knew I was there, I called out to him._

_In response he stood up and said to me, "America, are you aware of what you and those others did today?"_

_"Yep," was all I could say as I smirked at him._

_He scowled at this and told me, "So then you are aware that you are about to go to war with me."_

_"You brought it upon yourself," I told him before leaving the room. I then went to my room to lie down without even thinking to close his door. It had been a long day, and I was exhausted, but it did not stop me from feeling the stirring of something big._

* * *

I looked down at the paper in front of me to see instead of the correct words in the correct places a page with a rough map of Lexington and Concord along with a rough sketch of England. Sighing, I began to wonder why it was becoming so difficult to not think of this stuff.

**So for today's history review:**

**On April 19****th**** 1775, British troops marched from Lexington to Concord to destroy supplies that the rebels had stashed. The rebels had heard of their plans however and on that day attacked the British several times. These attacks were seen as the Battle of Lexington and Concord and make up the first battle of the Revolutionary war. By the end of the battle, there were 49 dead on the American side, 73 dead on the British, and 366 total killed or wounded for both sides. **

**The title of this chapter comes from a poem written by Ralph Waldo Emerson on the 60****th**** anniversary of the battle.**

**As always, please review.**


	9. join me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Sorry for the long wait. Between work, internet-less vacation, research, and slight writers-block it was a bit longer to update then I wanted. Hope you like it though! **

Chapter nine: Join me 

Placing the papers back in their folder, I lied back down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Apparently, there was nothing I could do but watch the stupid documentary. There had to be something though, I just had to think of it. Sadly, instead of coming up with an idea I ended up slipping back to my memories.

* * *

_Life at my house had been tense since I declared war on England, I still don't know for sure if it was the best idea or not but it was too late to turn back. I guess the only thing that kept holding me back is whenever I think of how close England and I use to be. Whenever the two of us met all we did was argue and fight._

_I was sitting in my room, resting from another battle with England while I thought of this. Then I heard England enter my house and slam the door shut; I really needed to kick him out soon._

_Staying quiet, I listened as England asked Canada if I was home yet. In response Canada said, "I don't think so. After all, if he was here wouldn't it be louder here?"_

_England seemed to think about this for a few moments before I heard him saying in a calmed down voice, "I suppose that makes sense," and walk up to his study._

_It was not that long ago that I used to calm him down like that, but I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I had a job that the leaders wanted me to do._

_Getting out of my room, I walked down to Canada's room, where I found him reading some book. Letting myself in, I called out to him and asked why he told England I wasn't home. In response he carefully placed his book down and replied, "…I just didn't want to listen another fight between you two."_

_I thought about this for a moment before smiling and saying, "I understand Canada, and I think that's something the two of us have in common."_

_"Really?" he asked._

_I then continued and said, "Actually, we have a lot in common. We both look alike, and live in the same house, and were both were England's colonies."_

_"What do you mean by 'were?'" he asked._

_"Look. You can't expect me to believe that you like living here with that guy. Join me, we could both be independent. If we work together then the fighting will be not as long." I said trying to convince him that I was right._

_He looked down a little and was silent for a minute before saying, "I don't know, I mean, my people are just getting used to how things are now…"_

_Worried that I wasn't convincing enough, I switched ideas and decided to tell him, "My leaders wanted me to tell you that the decision is up to you, but if you don't join us we will attack you too."_

_"But I don't want to fight England, or you. America, this is all crazy. Please, it would be best if you just gave up this whole war idea," Canada said almost pleadingly at the end._

_In response I gave a little frown and asked for clarification; if he was going to join me or not. He then sighed and said "I'm not going to take your offer."_

_Giving out a displeased sigh, I told him alright and left to tell the others what Canada said. This was diffidently a setback, but I would have to deal with it._

* * *

The next commercial came again, so I decided to get up and stretch my legs. Looking back up to the television/ cable box, I noticed that it was getting close to dinner time.

"Great," I thought out loud, "maybe some more food will get my mind off of this."

**Sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked it anyways. As always, please review.**


	10. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Again, sorry for the long break; the adapter to my computer decided that it didn't want to work anymore and my parents would not let me use their computer.**

**Also sorry, but during the time I seem to have lost my passion for this story. So instead of leaving the story alone to sit unfinished or give you several chapters that are only mediocre I decided to simply wrap it up. Wrapping it up here also makes some sense since the documentary should theoretically be ending due to the first chapter saying it was for the years between those two wars. So sorry for those hoping for it to go through all of the war in detail.**

**Hope you like this anyways**

Chapter ten: aftermath

Pizza sounded good to me, so I was about to pick up the phone and order it to be brought to my house when a thought came to me: the pizza parlor wouldn't have this exact documentary on one of their T.V.s. Slipping my coat on and grabbing my keys, I went to the door; pausing a moment before turning off the T.V.

On the screen they were showing some professor-person talk about the beginning of the war and the attack at Quebec as some kind of wrap up. Instead of trying to listen to him however I tried my best to focus on my growling stomach. I knew that it was almost over, but I also knew that if I listened now I would never get to the restaurant.

With a mixture of relieve and disappointment I turned the T.V off and went to my car. I wasn't particularly sure why I was feeling disappointment, that documentary was driving me crazy; did part of me actually like thinking back to all of that depressing stuff?

As I drove to the restaurant, I could not help but think back to that time in my history. Going to war with England, the disappointment I felt at having to fight both my brothers since Canada didn't join me; even though for some parts some of his people did try to help. There was Prussia and his troops to help me and my people learn how to be an army. Then there was France, who decided to take his sweet time in deciding if he would help me or not; despite the fact that every time I asked him to join I could see the yearning to fight England in his eyes.

It did not take me too long to reach the restaurant, and soon I was seated and had my order taken. For a moment I thought about calling up Canada. Due to the meeting tomorrow he was probably in the area, and after spending practically the entire afternoon thinking about him and my past I figured that it might be nice to talk about it with him. Not that there was much to talk about, but there had to be something the two of us could talk about; we are friends.

Sipping my soda, I began to mindlessly play with my cell phone. As I did this I continued to think about Canada and me. Ya all of that was in the past when we were kids, and I like to think that the two of us are closer now that we're older, but what if he's still for some reason upset about all of that. I mean, England still complains about me leaving when he's drunk, and after I got my independence I did kind of look down on Canada. Maybe I was just over thinking things.

Soon my pizza came, a large deep-dish with extra cheese and extra pepperoni; one of my favorites. I then grabbed one of the gooey slices of deliciousness when I suddenly thought of something from the documentary which caused me to lose my appetite.

The stupid documentary had reminded me that there was one thing that England, Canada and I had never worked out. I never learned which of us was really England's favorite. Even though it had been over two centuries, the thought of the answer I did not want to hear was enough to bring that icky feeling back to my stomach.

Sighing, I placed the piece of pizza back with the others and stared at it. This was getting ridiculous, I'm a grown nation; a super power. And it was over two centuries ago; so why did I care which one of us England liked more?

The waitress noticed that I was not touching my pizza and came over; asking if there was something wrong with it. I told her no and asked if I could just have a box for it. She left and returned a moment later with the box.

After paying, I took the box and went back to my house; all the while thinking that I should just call them and ask. It had to be easier to do that then sitting at my house thinking about it while letting it eat me up. As crazy as it sounds however, I just couldn't make myself dial their numbers nor could I think of anything else.

Eventually I looked at a clock and saw that it was getting late, so without eating dinner -which just proves how much this was getting to me- I got ready for bed. Even so, it took me a while to finally go to sleep; I think the last time I looked at my cell the clock said it was after midnight. At last however I was finally able to fall asleep.

My memories would not let me sleep easily however, with memories of all those battles from that war and afterwards filling my dreams. It was not until I heard my cell phone go off next to my bed that I was finally freed from those dreams.

With sleepy eyes I looked at my phone to see that someone was calling me. I then looked at the caller id to see that the person was in fact Canada. Clicking the answer button, I heard his soft voice almost drowned out by England's shouting ask me, "America, where are you? The meeting started half an hour ago and England is really angry about it."

"The meeting started?" I asked while grabbing my glasses and staring at a clock. After a moment of waking up a little more I realized what time it was and said, "Oh, crap! Sorry dude, I guess I overslept. I'll be there as soon as I can!"

As I said this I began to grab my suit and change; my shower would have to wait until later. In the background I could hear England shout out, "If that wanker isn't here in ten minutes I'm going to make sure he never forgets a meeting again!"

His little outburst caused me to give out a slight chuckle before saying bye to Canada. After hanging up, I quickly got dressed and sped to the meeting; stopping at a McDonald's drive-thru on the way. To my amazement I was able to get there in under half an hour, causing me to smile at myself and almost forget that anything was wrong.

Walking into the meeting room however, I then remembered why it was I had to hurry when England began to yell at me. After a good ten minutes of being yelled at, I yelled back at him, "Dude, the meeting's never going to get started if you keep at it like this!"

England was then about to remark at this, but Germany shut him up and the meeting was able to start. After what felt way too long, the meeting finally came to an end for the day. With that I got out of my chair and noticed Canada still sitting and gathering his papers together.

Still thinking about spending some time with him, thanks to that documentary, I walked up to him and asked, "Hey Canada, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

He looked at me as if surprised that I would ask him a question like that and asked, "Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was watching this documentary the other day and it made me want to spend time with you," I answered truthfully in a voice that was a bit softer than my usually loud voice; after all, I didn't need the rest of the world thinking that I was some uncool weirdo who liked that kind of stuff.

This made Canada give a slight smile and ask, "I see. Sure, I'll spend some time with you, as long as we don't need to play catch again."

I laughed at this and helped him finish packing his stuff up and get up. He then asked me, "So what kind of documentary was it?"

"Oh, it was about the time after the French and Indian war," I said while noticing that England was looking at the two of us while closing his brief case. It was then that I remembered that one question that made the icky feeling in my stomach come back.

Having enough courage to ask, I told Canada to hold up for a moment before rushing up to England and saying, "Hey, England can I ask you a question?"

He looked at me startled by my sudden appearance but asked what my question was. So after taking a breath to gather up the courage to ask, I asked, "Well I was wondering, when Canada and I were colonies whi-which one of us did you like best?"

I cursed under my breath at myself for stuttering during the question as both England and Canada looked blankly at me. At last England said something, "Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

I could feel myself blush a little when Canada asked, "Is this about that show you were watching?"

This in return made England look at me in a confused look before muttering, "What kind of show makes you wonder that?"

Not wanting to answer, I grabbed hold of Canada's wrist and said, "If you don't want to answer it then don't."

With that the two of us left, but before leaving the room I could not help but hear England sigh and ask himself, "Why is it that the more difficult he acts the harder it is to dislike him?"

**So for today's history review:**

**On December 31****st**** 1775, American troops attacked the British defended city of Quebec, after capturing Montreal the month before. This battle was the first major defeat for the American side. Several years later, the American came again to try and get Quebec, this time deciding to siege the heavily protected town.**

**During the first half of the war, the French were interested in the revolutionary war, but no matter who the Americans had ask the French they decided to wait until they were sure the Americans had a chance of winning before declaring war on England. In 1778 France signed an alliance with America and began sending support (mostly supplies).**

**before the war of 1812, there was a new generation of young men who wanted to have their own war stories and were interested in attacking Canada and adding that land to America.**

**After these wars, as Americans continued to move westward, they constantly ran into the issue of where the American-Canadian border was. After several different treaties, they were able to get all of the border worked out under President Polk (his presidential campaign slogan: "64-40 or else"). **

**Okay, kind of an interesting ending, but I hope you all liked it.**

**I would also like to thank all of you who read the story, reviewed it, and or Favorited/alerted it-you guys are all as awesome as Prussia!**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
